


Painted Passion

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Painting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph glanced at Sebastian as Oscar led them into an art studio. Apparently one of his old friends was looking for two male models and Oscar suggested them instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Passion

“She’s thankful you two agreed to do this.”

Joseph glanced at Sebastian as Oscar led them into an art studio. Apparently one of his old friends was looking for two male models and Oscar suggested them instantly. “What sort of artist is she?” Joseph asked.

“Paint and clay.” Oscar replied. “But she’s using you two for a painting reference.”

Sebastian rested his hand on Joseph’s shoulder. “So, why’d you tell her we’d pose for her?”

“I thought you two would be good for posing. She’s willin’ to pay so you’re not doing this for free.” Oscar pushed open the door at the end of the hall. “Step in guys. She should be in the next room. I’ll see you two when she calls me to come by.”

Oscar closed the door and Joseph instantly went to the paintings hung up on the wall. “These are wonderful.” He said with his hand to his chin. “She’s talented, I’ll give her that.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian agreed, standing beside his partner. “So, let’s get this over with.”

“Don’t sound so excited.” Joseph rolled his eyes. “Come on Seb. It won’t be that bad. I’m sure the worst we’ll have to do is stand for a couple of hours and it isn’t like we haven’t done that before.” He led the way towards the room Oscar had pointed out to them, Joseph opening the door with a smile to greet the woman that was setting up a canvas.

“Hello? I’m Joseph and this is Sebastian.”

She blinked, surprised she hadn’t heard the two but smile and bounded over, shaking both their hands. “Hello, hello, I’m Anna. Thank you so much for agreeing to do this for me. See, my friend who I normally paint is in the hospital with a broken leg so I needed two quickly.”

“It’s our pleasure.” Joseph assured as Sebastian sighed. “So, what do you want us to do?”

“First, I’ll need you two naked then come stand over here.” She said, moving to a large red sheet laid across the ground.

Sebastian laughed. “Did you say naked?”

“I did…I hope that’s not a problem.”

Joseph felt his eye twitch. Oscar hadn’t mentioned that. “No, of course not.” Sebastian playfully shoved Joseph’s shoulder before he worked off his vest, shirt and tie. “Where do I put these?”

“Just over there is fine.” She gestured to a bench then continued getting her paints ready.

Sebastian set down the clothes, shucked off the rest of his clothes then approached Joseph. “Well? You want me to help?” he asked reaching for Joseph’s belt.

Jolting from his staring, Joseph smacked Sebastian’s hands away. “No. Thank you.”

“Alright, but don’t keep her waiting.” He smirked, moving to stand on the white sheet. “So, what pose you want us to do?”

“I’ll show you after your partner joins you.” She looked up to Sebastian. “You two are together right or did Oscar mean work partners?”

“Both.”

“Then this shouldn’t be too bad.” She smiled.

He stretched his arms above his head, waiting for Joseph to join and eventually he did, red cheeked and frowning. “Why the long face Glasses?”

“Shut up Seb.”

“Great. Now, I want you to two to sort of get into a dancing pose. Sebastian, I want you to be lead dancer holding Joseph close like you just finished dancing the tango.

“Easy enough. Joseph swore he was going to catch fire any moment with how red and hot his cheeks felt as they maneuvered into the positon she wanted. “How’s this?”

“Mm, almost.” She came to them and slipped Joseph’s glasses from his face. “Sorry but I don’t want anything in the way.” She set them carefully on top of Joseph’s folded clothes then knelt down, setting up lights to cast shadows the way she wanted them. “Alright, perfect. Now stay still.” Joseph kept his eyes from Sebastian, the older man trying hard to not break out laughing. “Mm, alright let me try something.” She brought a bucket of red paint over. “Joseph, dip your fingers in and drag your fingers over Sebastian’s cheek then stop just as your fingers reach the edge of it.” Joseph obeyed the request, using the dark red to create almost blood like finger trails over Sebastian’s tanned cheek. “Now Sebastian, do the same to Joseph, except run your hand down his side and rest your hand on his hip. Like Joseph, Sebastian obeyed. “Great! Now kiss.” That was another easy request, their lips connecting with a spark even Anna felt. “Perfect! Now stay like that!”

Joseph let his eyes close and for a moment, he had forgotten to stay completely still, nearly letting himself crumble into Sebastian but he caught himself and reminded himself he was naked in an art studio with Sebastian naked as well, holding him close, trapped in a record kiss which was only broke for a few moments for air when they needed it.  
Eventually, she was done after a good couple of hours and a photo. “Alright you two. You can clean up now. I’ve done all I wanted to.” She offered them a towel.

“Can we see?” Joseph asked, wrapping the towel around his waist as Sebastian rubbed at the paint on his cheek.

“I think so.”

When they rounded the easel they were greeted with another well done painting. The shadows from the lights she had turned one cast a perfect shadow across their hips and head, obscuring their appearances a bit and the colors were warm, highlighting their skin against the deep red background and the paint on their skin. Their embrace and kiss was what caught Joseph’s attention. It felt nice to see what they looked like when embracing, to see that even from an outsider’s point of view he could see Sebastian’s arms locked tightly around him in protection and the love they felt for one another in the kiss. He was almost tempted to ask to take it home, but refrained. “So, what’s with the paint?” Sebastian asked.

“Oh, it’s cheesy but it was meant to symbolize your love is bound by blood.”

“And what’s the painting for?”

“I’m entering a contest. You know the local art gallery is having their yearly fundraiser and they normally have an artist competition so this is my piece.”

“Well, good luck.” Joseph said, eager to get dressed again.

“Yeah, we wish ya luck with it.”

“Thanks.”

After they dressed and got Oscar to drive them home, Joseph wanted to hop into the shower but Sebastian grabbed his hand, yanking him into an embrace. “Seb?”

“Wait a sec.” he kissed Joseph’s cheek. “Dance with me.”

“…dance?”

“Yeah, dance.” He took Joseph’s other hand and swayed with him.

Joseph chuckled as he joined Sebastian, swaying with him and a week later, they had gotten a package of the picture Anna had done of them with a letter thanking them and offering them the chance to model for her again as she claimed they were her good luck charm as the painting had won first prize. Of course they agreed and Joseph hung the painting up in their bedroom, right above their wedding photo.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if it isn’t the best but I wanted to push myself out of this rut I’m in so I hope it at least brings smiles!


End file.
